A board game is a tabletop game that involves counters or pieces moved or placed on a pre-marked surface, or “board,” according to a set of rules. Games can be based on pure strategy, chance (e.g., rolling dice), or a mixture of the two, and usually have a goal that a player aims to achieve. There are many varieties of board games with rules ranging from simple to complex.